Bago Go
Bago Go is a minor antagonist of the Malaysian Animated series of BoBoiBoy franchise. His main occupation is an illegal weapons dealer from planet Ata Ta Tiga. History Original series Season 1 Bago Go made his first appearance in Episode 24, where Computer asked Adu Du to contact Bago Go, but he surprised that all of his weapons are very expensive. He teleported to Adu Du's spaceship and showed his catalog to him and Probe. Probe said that he is a scammer, so he better watch out. Later, when Bago Go told about the price of the Laser Beam X3400, Adu Du fainted. Probe sold his spaceship to him to buy an electric spatula, and Bago Go congratulated him that he is a lucky customer to have Mukalakus. Season 2 Bago Go returned in Season 2 Episode 1 in Ejo Jo's spaceship. He said some polishing, attractive words to trick him, however, Ejo Jo still gave him a lot of money and acccepted to buy Adu Du's spaceship. In Episode 9, he promoted the action figures of BoBoiBoy and his friends for the advertisement of MWMPNA (Morning with Mr. Probe and Adu Du). In Episode 10, he contacted with Probe to buy something for Adu Du, and he gave him the Lawn Mower S8000, which is a goat. Season 3 He returned in Season 3 Episode 3, where he promoted the Robey Robot XL 9000, the Fighter Jet Converter To Banana SX7650, but Adu Du denied them. He introduced the ordinary core converter and explained to Adu Du about the compatibility of cores for Probe and the budget for Adu Du to buy the core converter, which is expensive, so in exchange, he wants five barrels of cocoa. He also explained that the core converter can be used once and it will not guarantee 100% success. In episode 6, he contacted Baga Ga to cure Probe's memory loss. Adu Du and Probe grew suspicious on Baga Ga due to the fact they look similar. However, when Baga Ga return to Earth after helping Probe, he shot both of them, leading the brothers to seek revenge. He later warned BoBoiBoy and co. that his brothers come to Earth for revenge. He also told that Ejo Jo attended to his hospital. However, before they could run, Tom and his brothers already arrived. They introduced themselves and attacked the city. BoBoiBoy and co. escaped and landed on the moon, which led them into battle. The brothers combined their spaceships into Megabot Scambot and battled against the heroes. However, before they could finish, Gopal transformed the moon rocks into gold, which distracted them, and get squished by their own robot controlling by Adu Du. In episode 13, when Adu Du's mom, Ibu Bu, contacted Bago Go, he remembered about the battle on the moon when he was stomped along with his brothers after taking over the Megabot Scambot while the others was playing with the luxury. Bago Go didn't want to apologize, but Ibu bu showed her Plutonium Credit Card and made Bago Go shocked. Then, he started the transaction and Adu Du decide to buy the Pango Robot to defeat BoBoiBoy. In episode 20, Bago Go was behind the creation of Super Ejojojo, while introducing him to an unseen Captain Kaizo. In episode 22, he owned a new weapon called Megaton Eton Bomb X500. Probe decided to buy it, but when he saw a superhero costume, he changed his mind. When his son asked him if he bought his hero suit yet, he lied by giving his son some money to buy ice cream. He told that the outfit gave the wearer the power of braveness, and Probe chose to buy it. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Bago Go returned in BoBoiBoy Galaxy in episode 4 to sell Adu Du the Power Sphere tracker. He said it's free, but not the battery, the price was expensive which made Adu Du faints. In episode 15, he sponsored the Nova Prix Space Race and dominated the whole race. He even demoted TrophyBot as the 2nd placer's grand prize, while his product Cosmetic Cosmic X9000 was for the 1st placer. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Con Artists Category:On & Off Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Wealthy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Enigmatic Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Greedy Category:Vengeful Category:Liars Category:Fighters Category:Charismatic Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Grey Zone